


Tobi是搭起红线的兔兔

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Phone Sex, Phone tap, TOP!Uchiha Obito!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: 写给总裁阿影的生贺！全篇不符合社会主义核心价值观，请大家不要学习。一块钱的窃听操作，五毛钱的伪phone sex。现代paro，全员存活，带卡无交集，一见钟情。Tobi是仿生大只黑兔子，脾气不大好。详见脑洞。（但脑洞里也并没有很详细…）→和宇智波仿生宠物公司进行盛大联谊←（以及宣传一下我们开车公司）





	Tobi是搭起红线的兔兔

**Author's Note:**

> 下划线都属于过去回忆。

电容笔在屏幕中画下最后一笔。宇智波带土盯着彻底成型的设计图，又瞄了一眼挂在边上的时钟，视线转而又落在屏幕右下角的数字上。片刻之后，他随手将笔丢在一边，起身离开了工作台。

他拉开书房一角的抽屉，从里边拿出两只小巧精致的耳机。抽屉还未关上，精巧的装置已经窝进了耳中。他的手指在耳机上轻轻敲了两下，属于另一个房间的声音就落入了他的耳蜗。

“他今天穿得那件衣服很好看。”那个声音说，“紫色真的很衬他。”

“……”带土瞥了一眼丢在一边的连帽外套。

你怎么穿背心？这样有点像出门遛弯的老大爷。还有纯色真的不太适合你，带土……嗯？哦，胸口有宇智波的标志啊，把这种东西放在这么显眼的地方，嗯……怎么说呢……只有没有实力的人，才会选择强调自己的身份……

——今天见面时，这个人就是这么评价的。

卡卡西不会是有个双胞胎弟弟吧？带土想，怎么有人会对同一件外套做出完全相反的评价啊。

话说回来，当面说坏话，背后说好话，这家伙是脑袋坏了吗……

“背心很显身材啊。”卡卡西喟叹，“完全没意识到有很多人在看他，还真是够迟钝的。糟糕啊，有女孩子先下手的话，我就彻底没戏了吧……”

“什么啊……”带土低声嘟囔了一声，他转身向着客厅走去。他的大半心神都集中在耳边低沉温柔的声音里，以至于出门时磕到了门框，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

“嘶……”带土揉着脑袋，自言自语地抱怨，“还不是你这家伙……每次见面都一副看不起我的样子……都被你气死了，谁还会想着要表白啊……”

他关上书房的门，向着客厅走去，然而耳机内却悄无声息。直到他坐到了沙发上，卡卡西都没有发出任何声音。

“……不会是刚才磕坏了吧？”带土狐疑道。虽然卡卡西时常会有陷入沉默的情况，但鉴于他刚才撞到了门框，这阵寂静就显得不太寻常。

他抬手想要拿下耳机检查，卡卡西叹了一口气，终于再次开口了。

“手套……太犯规了。”

他的声音很低，又拖得很长，模模糊糊地从喉底传出来，里边含着奇妙的暧昧与叹息；那阵声音流入耳中，同时像是有一阵热气、跟着轻轻地吹拂在了耳朵上。

“太犯规了，带土。你知不知道我都在想些什么……”

带土轻轻地吞咽了一下。同样身为男人，话已经说到这个程度，他当然知道卡卡西是什么意思。

要开始了吗？像前几次那样，会……会做那个吗？距离上次已经过去两周了……

带土又瞄了一眼时间。没有弄错，刚好过去两周整，时针已经划过了九，正慢慢逼近十点。

卡卡西在解决欲望的方面一直遵循着两周一次的规律，极易进行推测。只要准时在这个时间收听，就必定能获得一场完整的听觉盛宴。绝不会碰上对方已经进入尾声、或是拒绝开演的情况。对于一个不能对此提出要求的窃听犯而言，这点还真是谢天谢地。

……等一下，这有什么好谢天谢地的，错过一次又不会怎么样……

但带土心底明白，错过一次的确很要命。

对于卡卡西这种规律的类型，错过一次就等于要忍耐四周——尝过一次伴随着卡卡西的呻吟自慰的滋味，重新回到独自一人的境况，发泄欲望似乎总是差上那么一点才能到达顶点——带土可没有再忍耐一次的信心了。

从抗拒到期待，这中间恐怕也没有经过多久。带土绝望地想，卡卡西这家伙还真是擅长培养变态……

耳机里传出了走动声，拖鞋磨蹭地毯的声音时远时近，随后是门被拉开，温和的嗓音跟着响起：“Tobi，别跟过来了，我洗澡。”

拉门被关上，锁扣相撞的声音清晰地传来。带土停了一下，颇有些烦躁地换了一个姿势。他的手指有一下没一下敲击着沙发把手；视线跟着在时钟上晃过，又漫无目的地挪开。他等了一会儿，干脆摁开了电视，强迫自己把注意力集中在上边。

带土记得很清楚，那是第三次的时候。

卡卡西也在这个时间进了浴室，很久之后才出来。带土戴着耳机在沙发上一直等到十一点，焦躁地恨不得打个电话把卡卡西从浴室里叫出来，然后他终于重新接收到了卡卡西的声音。

卡卡西惯常的声线里带着几分慵懒和绵软，他像是被水汽蒸出了所有甜份，尾音宛如在蜜罐里浸泡过。那声音遥遥地传过来，因为哈欠而含糊暧昧：“好像洗得太久了，都这个点了啊……不知道带土睡了没有……”

被点到名的带土心里一跳，他僵硬地坐在沙发上，几乎以为自己卑劣的行径被卡卡西发现了。

“本来还想提醒他明天别迟到了……嘛、算了……”

带土几不可见地松了一口气。没被发现就好，至于明天的事，谁还想管那些事呢。他的脑袋里已经充斥了太多想象的画面，心跳躁动难安，只等那场秘不可宣的活动就此开始。

床铺因体重而下陷的声音，紧接着是卡卡西的呼吸声。卡卡西倒在床上，调整睡姿，呼吸缓慢地延长。带土在焦灼中勉强生出一丝疑惑：卡卡西在纾解欲望这件事上毫无冲动性可言，他每次都会事先准备好垫布与纸巾，而今天没有。

那丝疑虑没能阻止他把手指按在腰带上。卡卡西紧接着的话语却做到了。他以一种难以言说、甚至可以称之为煽情的语调说话，内容却差点让带土从沙发上跳起来。他极其轻声地说：“晚安，Tobi。”

带土的手指悬停在半空，他停了足有一分钟，最后恨恨地骂了一句卡卡西。

那家伙一定是在浴室里自己解决了。

带土气哼哼地丢下了耳机。他躺在沙发上，试图靠默念什么法则来平复自己的心绪，显而易见的失败了。他的阴茎依然处于半勃状态，兴致不上不下地被吊在那里。卡卡西那经过发泄而慵懒喑哑的嗓音阴魂不散地在他耳边回响，那些不甚重要的词句全都模糊远去，最后缭绕着的就只剩‘带土’。

他盯着天花板看了一会儿，还是在客厅里解开了腰带。他的手指圈住了自己的阴茎，敏感的皮肉在摩擦中获得快感，迅速充血坚硬，透明的腺液也逐渐从小孔里涌出来。他的拇指蹭过顶端时，细长的眉毛就因此微微一皱；仰头的姿势给吞咽与呼吸带来了一些困难，带土只好垂下头，以便加快一些手上的动作。

他的嘴唇抿得很紧，汗水黏腻腻地从额角滑下来，汇聚在下颔上。一片寂静里就只有属于他自己的急促呼吸声，唯有脑海中依靠幻想才挽留住的声音陪伴着他。那声遥远的‘带土’慢慢地、懒散地接近带土，那声音好像有重量，它此刻就落在带土身边，沙发就因为那重量下陷，随后是呼吸声——卡卡西的呼吸声就落在他的耳边，气息打着旋吹进去，尾音如从蜜罐中捞出来一般，他极其轻声地说：“带土……”

“……操。”

带土把脑海中出现的‘晚安’掐灭在心底，他喘着气睁开眼，低头看了看还未发泄的下半身。

他翻出了久违的异性影片，又忍着痛苦观看了一部白发少年作为主角的同性电影，一直折腾到后半夜才算是搞定了这件大事，最终草草冲了个澡，身心疲惫地上了床。但这件事的影响还没有完，奇诡朦胧的梦境接二连三地袭击他，直至他在两周后毫无阻碍且痛痛快快地发泄出来。

或许那一次就是带土彻底放弃挣扎的转折点。

那么今天呢？带土的手指一下下按在换台键上。他专注地听着隐约的水声，仿佛单调的淋浴音也比电视好看许多。卡卡西不会又在浴室里解决了吧，要是那样……

要是那样，我明天先把他操一顿再说。带土凶巴巴地想，操完了再表白。

反正卡卡西是喜欢我的。

他很肯定，因为他也清楚记得这件事最初的起因。

时针早早地越过了十点。

带土像往常那样戴上了耳机。他的绘图笔还在屏幕上划来划去，那张设计图只剩下最后的细节，他打算听着卡卡西的声音做收尾工作。虽然卡卡西对着Tobi说话的内容有点儿让人害羞，但架不住他的声音好听。

像是流水缓缓淌过，又似是夜莺低鸣浅歌。用这种句子形容卡卡西的声音似乎有些肉麻，但带土乐意。反正卡卡西不会知道……

他的笔在屏幕上拖拽出一条长长的线。

平常的这个时候，卡卡西应该躺在床上，用含着些许倦意的声音懒散地说话。内容无非与白天的事有关，他会说到同事们，会聊聊水门老师，会提及琳，会夸奖Tobi，剩下的话题则是围绕着带土展开。他单独说话的时候其实没什么条理可言，话语之间也没有什么过渡与联系；偶尔会出现大段的沉默，只余下浅浅的呼吸声。

带土刚开始还以为卡卡西睡着了，又很快就意识到没有。那只是因为他和Tobi离得很近，所以呼吸声才像是贴在耳畔上，钩子一样勾住他的心。或许他就和那只黑兔子紧紧地挨在一起，带土想，黑色的毛发会和他银白色的头发交缠在一起，他的鼻尖和兔子的鼻尖也会碰一碰……他会笑吗？

但今天显然不太平常。应该出现的、平稳柔和的声音被隐约的喘息声替代，那阵喘息声并不近，似乎还隔着些什么，因此有一阵没一阵的；但足够让带土听清了。他在一瞬间就变得面红耳赤，想要立刻将这只耳机摘下来、丢到一边，但他的手指却在触碰到耳机的同时停住了。

卡卡西在做什么？他想，卡卡西他……他有女朋友了？

如果不是装填在Tobi内部的收音装置，他根本无从得知卡卡西在想些什么、平时又在做些什么。他俩的关系太奇怪了，说是全靠琳从中维系也不为过；一旦没有了琳，除了吵架就是吵架……那么假设卡卡西悄无声息地拥有了女朋友，并且关系已经发展到了可以……

带土咳了一声，尴尬地停下了这个猜测。总之……总之也不是什么奇怪的事。

可是……可是卡卡西交女朋友了，我也不该偷听的。他的手指捏在自己的耳垂上，意欲摘下耳机，又想就这样空手而回，因此只好磨磨蹭蹭地捏着那块泛红发热的软肉。

可是……带土试图再次用这个词推翻猜测，可是卡卡西即使是一个人，也从没有提到过女朋友之类的话题……

就在他犹犹豫豫的时候，他突然意识到，这阵喘息声至始至终，都是属于卡卡西一个人的。

他不由得仔细听了一会儿，终于反应过来，卡卡西只是在自慰而已。

……等、什……什么叫‘只是’在自慰啊！带土在心里反驳自己，你在放心什么啊！那可是卡卡西！卡卡西那个……那个样子的人……原来也会做这种事吗？

耳机里的喘息声稍微大了一些，或许是那只黑兔子走得近了。带土的心跟着提了起来。他开始有些担心卡卡西会发现自己了。不，应该说是担心卡卡西发现Tobi；但对于Tobi被发现的担忧，又似乎是由于害怕不能再继续探听卡卡西的秘密……他一时也搞不清楚究竟在担心什么了。

他下意识地屏着呼吸，电容笔不知道什么时候被他丢在一边，那只手太过空闲，于是就按在他的心口上，仿佛这样能制止剧烈的心跳。他有点担心这阵鼓动声会传到卡卡西那里去，但他又清楚得知道这不可能——语音键需要由他按下，耳机与Tobi之间的通讯才会建立，在此之前，这只能算是单方面的窃听装置罢了。

……窃听。

他一直以来都只是在窃听而已。从他决定以这种方式听取卡卡西的自言自语开始，他就已经走上了一条堪称罪恶的道路。或许还要更早一点，从他第一眼见到卡卡西开始，他就已经在心底认定了……

卡卡西是我的。

带土想，卡卡西是我的。既然卡卡西注定是我的，那么我窃听他的秘密，又有什么不对？

况且……他的秘密，我不是已经听了这么多了吗？他对于其他人的看法，对于我的看法，他在生活上碰到的烦恼，以及遇上的开心的事。我知道他独处时与在外的形象截然不同，他懒散、洁癖、在细节渗出温柔与高傲。我和他之间已经有了这么多秘密，再多几个……又有什么关系……

他们之间似乎早就依靠这些东西、丝丝缕缕地联结在一起了。即便他知道这只是单方面的观点罢了，却无可遏制地在罪恶感中，产生了些许奇妙的满足感。在面对‘卡卡西’这一事物时，他内心里阴沉沉的、以及甜丝丝的东西就严丝合缝地混合交融在一起，无论如何也分离不开。

他像是一条觊觎宝藏的恶龙，又像是一位贪图灵魂的魔鬼，妄想将‘旗木卡卡西’这个名字，这个人，将他所有的一切全都拆吃入腹、据为己有。

他依然捏着耳垂，然后怀揣着难以言喻的复杂心情，放纵自己继续听下去。

卡卡西显然渐入佳境。Tobi已经走得很近了，卡卡西却丝毫没有发觉——这就是证据。他的喘息近了一些，因此带土终于可以清晰地听见了。他似乎是在极力加深自己的呼吸，可惜这样做的效果并没有那么好，他的喘息声稍许压抑了一些，但却有了更为撩人的颤抖。

带土几乎从这缕隐秘的颤抖里看到卡卡西睫毛，银白色的睫毛因为快感而颤动，投下的阴影就跟着小幅度的浮动。浮动的阴影又宛若池塘里的水纹，于是带土又疑心自己听到了一些粘腻的水声。他轻轻地吐出了一口气，然后再次屏息，试图仔细得去分辨究竟有没有那一丝水声——

“……唔、哈啊……！”

细微的呻吟声钻入耳蜗。心脏跟着剧烈地一跳，血液从心口涌向四肢百骸，烧灼一般引出全身的燥热。热度仿佛要从脸上透出，他握着拳竭力忍耐，但紧绷的小腹没能阻止他的欲望。性器罔顾他的意愿，硬邦邦地顶在内裤的布料上。

呻吟声很快就戛然而止，大约是被卡卡西尽数咬在了嘴唇里。带土真想把手指按在卡卡西的双唇上，好让它继续发出像刚才那样好听的声音。但他只能在这里坐着，听着卡卡西的呼吸开始变得急促。他听到卡卡西的喘息声时轻时重，毫无章法，于是不由得以此为节奏，幻想那只纤长漂亮的手上下起落的模样。那只手圈着性器，随着本能而追逐快感；卡卡西发出那样的声音，或许就是因为他的拇指碰到了更敏感的地方……

卡卡西的阴茎又该是什么样子的？

带土的喉结上下滚动了一下。他停了片刻，克制着自己不去想这个问题。但不足三秒，他就放弃了。他想到卡卡西陷在椅子里，身上的衣服完好无损，唯独皮带与裤链解开；浅色的——卡卡西那么白，应该是浅色的——阴茎直挺挺地立在那里，接受着抚弄与慰问。它因为逐渐累积的快感而濡湿，正如卡卡西同样弥漫水雾的眼睛。那双眼湿漉漉的，像是清晨的鹿或者别的什么，柔软且煽情，引诱着带土共赴情欲的深渊。

带土的手心已经全是汗水了。那些下流且不切实际的想法充斥了他的大脑，内心的罪恶感早就不知所踪。他开始还会思考，假如卡卡西知道自己这样幻想过他该怎么办呢？但一切都粉碎在卡卡西高潮时脱口而出的‘带土’之中。

他猛地站起身，几步跨出，按灭了灯光。紧接着他又拉上窗帘，最后关掉了显示屏，于是书房陷入了彻底的黑暗之中。他在黑暗之中把自己变成了想象中的卡卡西的模样——衣衫整齐，性器却暴露在外。他的内在又烧起来了，使得面部滚烫，似乎能就此催生汗水。

他的手指捏着衣角，指尖黏腻腻的揉捏着那一片布料，最终缓慢而谨慎地握住了自己的东西。

潮热汗湿的手掌触及性器的瞬间，他无可避免地轻声叹息了一声。卡卡西的手一定不是这样的，他想，卡卡西的手应该会凉一些，而且干燥。细白的手指贴在他的阴茎上，自上而下地抚过；掌心会包裹住顶端，极富技巧性的揉搓按压，再将那只手绕成一个小洞，一反常态地、温顺驯服地，纵容带土在那个小洞里发泄欲望。

卡卡西已经结束了。他的呼吸绵长，鼻腔里还有着一些软糯糯的腔调。他在平复，即便隔着耳机也能感受到餍足与懒散，而带土却在攀向高峰。他不由自主地跟着卡卡西的呼吸，缓慢而大幅度地撸动着性器。他还不敢太过乱来，那阵呼吸若有似无地吹在他的耳侧，他隐约觉得卡卡西就躺在自己身边，背对着自己，正准备安然入睡；如果自己动作太大，或许就会惊扰到卡卡西。

假如那样，对方就一定会用七分诧异、三分疑惑的语气，试探地说：……带土？

他又想起了卡卡西高潮时从喉底泄露的声音。伴随着沙哑与急促，像是揉碎的糖屑那样引人妄动。是不是一直将它含在嘴里，是不是千百次在心里转悠过，才能达成在高潮时如此压抑、隐忍、但又顺其自然叫出这个名字的结果？

卡卡西是不是……不是第一次这么做了？

他有点顾及不了卡卡西了。他在黑暗中加快了手中的动作，呼吸凌乱，急躁地像是头一次尝试这个滋味的毛头小子。他想学着卡卡西加深呼吸以减轻喘息，但果然毫无作用，这只让他又回想起了卡卡西颤动的睫毛。

果然是有水声的，他想。

他射了，却避无可避地幻想到精液溅在想象中的那张脸上的模样。银白色的睫毛会挂上粘稠的白液，那一点重量垂坠地牵扯着眼睫，因此睁眼就变得有些困难。卡卡西茫然地看向他——

我都在想些什么啊。带土摘下了耳机。

我刚才……我怎么能做这种事呢？他羞愧得几乎想把刚才的记忆清空删除，但粘稠的精液提醒着他这已成既定事实。

但是即便把这些痕迹清理干净，他幻想卡卡西的事情难道就可以就此揭过了吗？

我再也不能直面卡卡西了，带土难过地想，我……这么幻想过他，怎么能再见他呢？我怎么能再和他吵架呢？

他收拾干净现场，把耳机锁进了书房的抽屉里。

别再碰这副耳机了，宇智波带土。他对自己说，明天向卡卡西坦白，然后……然后告诉他你的心意。

他头一次这么坚定地想要坦白一切。

去他妈的坦白。

带土啪得关掉了电视。

那之后的第二天，卡卡西讽刺的话语立刻重新激起了他的斗志。他已经记不清卡卡西说得是什么了，毕竟卡卡西每一句话都够气人的。但不管怎么说，卡卡西也同样幻想过宇智波带土，他都没有羞愧，宇智波带土又怎么能低头呢？

想要表白的声音就微弱下去，又被与卡卡西争强斗胜的心思盖过了。

不过现在不是与卡卡西分个你死我活的好时机。他瞄了一眼时钟，过了十点了，卡卡西还没出来——他不会真的又在浴室里解决吧？

所幸这时候，那阵模糊的水声终于停了。

他晃悠着的腿和胡乱敲击的手指立刻停了下来。遥控器也远远地被丢开，他聚精会神地听着卡卡西的动静：毛巾摩擦发丝的声音、脚步声……他在喝水，水杯被放到桌面上，他重新开始走动了。

然后是开灯的声音。

他到卧室了，带土想。

他一般不会锁上卧室门，即便是他要纾解欲望。因为Tobi的脾气不太好，谁都不会希望那件事做到半道上，却被一只黑兔子急促不断的撞门声打断。

对这些东西了解到这个程度，我已经彻底被卡卡西培养成一个变态了。带土再一次绝望地想，他没办法忽视内心蠢蠢欲动的期待，即便偶尔有几丝冒头的愧疚感，也会在一瞬间就被卡卡西那儿不断传来的声音掐灭干净。

卡卡西进了门，他开始翻找东西，然后是塑料质地的什么东西被丢在床头柜上……是纸巾。带土想，是纸巾，然后应该是垫巾被铺开在床单上，卡卡西躺上床，解开浴袍……

耳机中传出的响动果然如此。带土的手指在自己的腹部磨磨蹭蹭，他一般都会比卡卡西晚一点进入正题。他卷缠着手指上的布料，听着棉布摩擦松散的声音，然后是卡卡西遥远且轻声的喟叹。

然后声音又静了下来。

今天似乎有点不同寻常。往常这个时候，卡卡西应该就开始撸动了，但带土等了一会儿，那边还是没有声音。带土的手指跟着停下来。

……Tobi今天没跟过去？带土猛然想到。

但好在没有出现这种噩梦。撸动的声音伴随着极其明显的水声。粘稠的声音充斥在手指与阴茎之间，以音量而言，Tobi走得并不近，因此想到达到这个效果……带土不得不用上‘泛滥成灾’这种词。

他停了一下。

随着词汇出现的幻想有些太过火了。卡卡西一开始的暗示跟着在脑海里跳出来，男人天生的性幻想能力极其迅速地将之串联成影像——今天聚会时有好几次、卡卡西的视线的确有意无意地扫过他的手套，他脸上的表情那么冷淡、嘴里的话那么刻薄，却一直在想象我戴着手套替他撸管吗？

当时可不只有他和卡卡西。还有琳，有水门老师……他坐在那个角落里，桌底下的地方、被包裹在内裤里的东西……会不会是半勃起的状态？他的尿道口会不会流出前列腺液，把他的内裤弄得湿哒哒的？他今天碰了一下我的脚，是实在克制不住了，才做出的举动吗？

带土其实对于在公众场合幻想这种事没什么兴趣，这种事就应该私密一些、独属于两个人才行；卡卡西也绝不可能是这种人，不然他也不会在大庭广众之下翻看亲热天堂；但把那个卡卡西幻想得如此肮脏与下流似乎格外有趣。那个即使挂着笑容也难掩高傲——带土就是看得出来，他表面温和，内在依然倔得要命——的天才卡卡西，在懒洋洋说话的时候，却掩藏着隐秘与不可宣泄的欲望。他看起来那么平静寡淡，头发和眼皮都蔫蔫地耷拉着，底下的内裤里却乱七八糟……

他想把卡卡西弄脏。带土得承认这一点，他一直想把那个天才拖到污泥里、拽进尘土里，把那点潜藏的高傲击得粉碎。他想看卡卡西脏兮兮的样子，这或许是出于嫉妒，又或者只是出于他的自卑罢了。卡卡西太完美了。他总是在每一次窃听的时刻想，卡卡西太完美了，假如卡卡西也成了如同自己这样卑劣的样子，他是不是就配得上卡卡西了？

但或许不止如此。他的内心深处，似乎还有更加凶恶与可怖的猛兽。

他想征服卡卡西。

他想让卡卡西在自己身下喘息与求饶。他想把喜欢的人弄得狼狈不堪，让他的脸上和身上都挂满精液，把粘稠的液体在他的身上抹开；他想把手指按进卡卡西的嘴唇里，让他舔弄指尖上脏兮兮的东西。但把手指插进卡卡西的头发之间也不错，他可以把那颗银白色的脑袋按在胯下，自上而下地俯视他，看着总是冒出气人话语的唇舌，耐心且细致地服侍自己。

他的嘴唇应该很柔软，毕竟带土见过他喝水的样子。杯沿压在他的唇瓣上，水流湿润他的舌尖。他的舌尖看起来也那么软，还有着与卡卡西本人毫不相符的艳红色。他的舌尖会探出来，乖顺地任由带土捏一捏它，他会低下头，品尝一般扫过……

带土几乎觉得有什么柔软而炽热的东西，舔过了自己的阴茎。

“……咕、唔……”

怎么能那么巧合呢？卡卡西就在此时含住了什么东西——或许是咬住了他自己的手背，带土想。但不管那是什么，总之卡卡西发出了含糊的呻吟。他像是被什么粗大的东西堵住了双唇，舌面被压住，因此只能从鼻腔里发出不太顺畅的闷哼声。

卡卡西应该仰起了头，带土想，不然该怎么解释他低哑如垂死的呻吟。那些声音伴随着湿润与潮气，隐约地自唇齿间泄露，成了断断续续的奇异篇章。他的尾音因快感而微微上扬，却又因唾液而显得模糊不清；如果不是带土听得足够仔细，或许就会漏掉水声之中的、气流组成的“带土”。

带土几下扯开了腰带，金属制的皮带扣敲落在沙发上，发出一声单调的气音。他的手指滑进去，握住了彻底勃起的性器，把它从束缚里解放出来。他觉得有些头昏脑涨，卡卡西今天未免也太兴奋了——他平常很少呻吟，大部分是喘息，名字也只在最后时刻才会脱口而出。今天的花样着实太多，带土有些嫉妒地想：他就那么喜欢那双手套？

假如……假如真的，他真的有机会用戴着手套的那只手，握住卡卡西的阴茎……

带土撸动着自己的性器，他的呼吸不由得粗重起来。他已经不像第一次那样紧张了，甚至能够在满足自己的同时分神出去，品味卡卡西的喘息声有多么好听；因此幻想的画面也不再局限，他在脑海里一层层剥掉卡卡西的衣服，直到白色的躯体赤条条地展现在自己的面前。

他往后靠，彻底躺在了沙发上。他闭上眼睛，继续描摹着那只躯体的细枝末节。他的右手可以按在卡卡西的胯骨上；卡卡西的胯一定很窄，从他的骨架就可以看出来。那片窄、薄却又坚硬的骨骼会被他紧紧制住，于是卡卡西就无从挣扎与迎合，只能被迫接受他的施舍。

他会恶意地、缓慢地撸动，避过伞顶，克制地在柱身上滑动，只触碰中间相对而言最不敏感的那一段。于是卡卡西就会用雾蒙蒙的视线看着他，发出难耐与乞求的声音。

“哈……嗯、带土……”

带土轻声喘出一口气。他的腹部紧紧地绷着，这才止住了射精的欲望。他有点想骂卡卡西了，只不过是撸管而已，怎么能叫成这样？

但他只是低低地骂了一声“操”。

卡卡西今天这么兴奋，只帮他撸一发有点太浪费了。带土想，应该真枪实弹地干上一次。他应该握着卡卡西的腰，让卡卡西坐在自己的阴茎上。他的阴茎会进到很深的地方，卡卡西躲不开，只能在他的身上摇摆着承受。不……也许卡卡西喜欢也说不定，他会扭着腰配合自己，浅色的阴茎吐出一股又一股的透明水液。

他会自己撸，或者哀哀地乞求。毕竟他喜欢那双手套。带土加快了一些撸动的动作，他听到卡卡西那边的水声跟着大了一些。

那么他是自己动手的。带土继续想着：但他的另一只手是空闲的，所以会掰扯我的其中一只手，拉扯着我的手往上，按在他的乳头上，希望我替他揉一揉。他会在我身上耸动，银白色的头发一晃一晃的，脸上表情或许会有一些痴迷。他会看着我，嘴里胡乱喊着什么话……

他的性器因为这个想法又硬了几分，他手上的动作停了一停，突然又换了个想法。

应该在卡卡西的床上。他想，然后由我亲自来。他可以掰开卡卡西的屁股，把阴茎一寸寸地捅进去。他听到了布料摩擦卷积的声音，应该是卡卡西换了姿势。卡卡西可能是屈起了腿，那是脚跟摩擦过床单的声音——

他突然想到了卡卡西的脚。卡卡西的脚很白，他见过的。在他把东西一寸寸挤进卡卡西身体的同时，他的脚背会不会绷起来？脚趾会蜷起来吗？带土想，卡卡西会尖叫吗？

“带土、嗯——！哈啊……带土……”

可惜这一次卡卡西没有满足他的幻想。沙哑而压抑的呻吟滚入耳中，像极了臆想中舔过他阴茎的舌尖。卡卡西的声音压得很低，如同一条绷紧颤抖的弦，让人疑心下一刻它就会彻底断裂。它极其微弱地化为喉底的气音，转而又染上似是呜咽的鼻音。带土的喉咙一紧，简直想要溺死在其中。

“带土……哈啊……带土……”

他的神情一定是茫然的。不然不会这样反复地叫我的名字。带土想。他喘息着撸动了最后几下，在高潮的余韵里幻想着卡卡西的脸。

他只解开了腰带，背心不知道什么时候卷上去了一些，几乎彻底被汗水沾湿了。形状好看的肌肉上遍布着细密的汗珠，有几滴汇聚在一起，顺着纹理滑落到沙发上。

他的睫毛颤动了几下，有些舍不得睁开眼。

那张脸上会泛红吗？应该会的。假如他们是真的做了，或许卡卡西连眼眶都会泛红……

那样就好像有些太可怜了。卡卡西眼眶泛红的样子着实有些难以想象，带土努力了一会儿，只得宣告放弃。耳机里的声音已经彻底平复了，带土也努力压下自己的喘息。他随手抽了几张纸巾，擦掉身上乱七八糟的痕迹，紧接着抬手想要摘下耳机——

“……带土？”

卡卡西略带诧异与疑惑的声音响起。

**Author's Note:**

> 我想骚一下！  
> 纯情土土の堕落史  
> 性感卡殿❤在线调教  
> 怎么样，这两个标题合适吗？  
> 


End file.
